


get a room

by crackquaria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackquaria/pseuds/crackquaria
Summary: hey guys this is my first time at trying to write a fan fic. please comment what i should do to improve this, what should happen next and what you think of it. i’m not very good at writing but i enjoy reading these so i thought i would make one myself. enjoy!!





	get a room

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first time at trying to write a fan fic. please comment what i should do to improve this, what should happen next and what you think of it. i’m not very good at writing but i enjoy reading these so i thought i would make one myself. enjoy!!

Brianna grabbed her silky dressing gown and put on her cute pink fluffy slippers. Then she happily bounced down stairs to see her mum, Bob making breakfast in the kitchen. 

"Mornin mommy" Briana said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning sweet cheeks, how was your sleep?"  
Bob said as she gave Brianna her breakfast and kissed her on the top of her head. 

"It...was good" Brianna yawned while saying that. They both giggled. 

"Oh also i forgot to tell you Aquaria is coming over, actually probably on her way now so why don't you get yourself ready"

Brianna squealed. "Yay! Thanks i love you mom" Brianna hugged her mum and ran upstairs. 

As Brianna was getting ready she decided to put on Aquaria's favourite red panties and matching bra underneath a short pink skirt with a white crop top. She also tied her hair up into a cute but messy ponytail. 

There was a knock on the door. Brianna ran down stairs as fast and could without slipping as she only had socks on. "Aquaria!" Aquaria stepped into the house and smiled.

Brianna ran up to her and gave her a little peck on her lips but Aquaria pulled her back in and gave her a long passionate kiss but is was cut off.

 

Bob make a fake cough sound which indicated Brianna and Aquaria to stop kissing.

"Come on, you need to get ready for school" Bob laughed. 

"Okay mommy i'll be ready in 10" Cracker walked up the stairs while holding Aquaria's hand and slightly dragged her up. 

"I haven't been in your room in a while....that means it's been too long since we-" Brianna stopped her and walked over to the dressing table to finish getting ready. But before she could get there Aquaria picked her up which made Brianna squeal.

 

"Aquariaaaaa put me down, we can later" Aquaria put her down on the bed. They both stopped for a second and looked into each other's eyes. Aqua leaned in and so did Brianna. But when Aquaria got to her mouth instead of kissing, Brianna turned and licked Aquaria's ear.

"Briiii, don't tease me like that" Aquaria whined as she blushed a little. Brianna gave Aquaria a peck on her lips and got up off the bed. 

"Come on it's time for school baby" Brianna winked at Aquaria and held out her hand. Aquaria took her hand. As they walked down the stairs Aquaria whispered into Brianna's ear. "I can't wait till later baby i'm going to fuck you so hard" 

Brianna gasped and then they both giggled at each other.

"What's so funny girls?....Mhm" Bob asked curiously.

"Oh nothing Aqua just tickled me mommy"

"Mhm come on let's get you to school" 

~~~

The journey was quiet but nice. No one really talked but Aquaria and Brianna were holding each other's warm soft hands and every so often looking at each other and smiling. 

When they were at school Bob gave Brianna a kiss on her head and cupped her chin so she would face her. "Have a good day sweetie and you too Aquaria. I can't pick you up today but you can catch the bus" Bob smiled and drove off.

Brianna and Aquaria walked into school holding hands. They loved being together and were so glad that had most classes together. But the first period they had they weren't together. So Aquaria walked Brianna to class and when they got there Aqua gave Brianna a small kiss; which made Brianna grin. Then Aquaria headed off to her own class.

~~~

The time went by quite fast for Brianna as she had her other friends Monet and Blair in the class. Monet fell asleep on her desk and Blair was chatting to Brianna about a new bar that is in town. 

"Anyways as i was saying do you want to go tomorrow to check out of the new club with a few friends. It might be a bit busy as it's new but i'm sure it will be fun" Blair asked.

"Yeah sure i'll ask Aqua and um.." Brianna poked Monet who was asleep still.

"I'm awake!" Monet said a bit louder than she should of. 

"The club you coming tomorrow?" 

"Oh yeah now let me sleep"

~~~

A few classes past and it was now lunch. Brianna was sat with her friends Blair, Asia, Vixen and Katelyn. They were talking about the new club they are going to tomorrow and all said they were going. 

"I just need to ask Aqua and then-" Brianna started.

"Ask me what baby" Aquaria said as she sat next Brianna. Brianna blushed and turned her head to try and hide it. She loved it when she gave her pet names. 

Aquaria gave Brianna a little kiss but Brianna just smiled and giggled. They both just stopped and looked each other in the eyes and they were about to kiss. 

"Hey come on you two get a room. We have outfits to plan" Vixen said in a jokey way.

Aquaria winked at Brianna and Brianna gave her a big grin. 

~~~

After school Brianna met up with Aquaria and they got on the bus together. They sat at the back of bus while the rest of their friends sat in front of them. The bus was pretty loud as everyone was talking.

"So baby what are you wearing tomorrow" Aquaria asked as she cupped Brianna's chin. 

"Mhm i'm not sure but whatever it is it won't be as beautiful as you"

Aquaria blushes and then leans in. Brianna leans it too and Aquaria bites Brianna's lip. They look at each other with there noses touching and started to giggle. Brianna put her hand around Aquaria's neck and pulled her in. There lips smashed together and Aquaria put her hands round Brianna's waist.

They both forgot there were other people on the bus as they were in their own world. When the bus trip was over Brianna and Aquaria had to go separate ways.

"Bye Bri, can't wait for tomorrow. We can spend a whole day together"

"Looking forward to it" Brianna winked Aqua and blew a kiss.

As Brianna walked off Aquaria turned round to look at Brianna's perfect figure and her bouncy blonde curls. 

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
